G pour Gandalf
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 52ème défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème des "Feux d'Artifices de Gandalf". Nous sommes aux célébrations d'après la victoire de Gandalf et des siens, après la chute du Mordor. Il ne sent pas très bien mais veut, pour une dernière fois faire plaisir à tout le monde.


Ma réponse au 52ème défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème des feux d'artifices de Gandalf. Ceci est un crossover avec un film et une bd, que vous reconnaîtrez ou pas, grâce au récit ou même le titre de cet OS. C'est un peu bizarre mais mon cerveau a court-circuité.

* * *

La quête de l'anneau était terminé. Gandalf fumait tranquillement, en observant les festivités. Un mal de tête lancinant, ne le quittait pas. Depuis quelques jours, il perdait souvent sa conscience de la réalité. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Un picotement au bras lui rappelait que sa fin était proche.

Ses compagnons de route iraient et se félicitaient. Quel beau mariage, quelle belle célébration. Il ne voulait pas se mêler à la foule ce soir, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était la fin pour lui. Son devoir avait été rempli et il pourra enfin rentrer à Valinor. Malgré son détachement émotionnel, il sentait une tristesse qui pinçait son coeur et son être entier. Il aimait ces peuples, il aimait leur insouciance comme leurs petits défauts. Peut-être qu'il était temps de leur offrir un dernier feu d'artifice?

Il se leva aussi promptement qu'il pouvait dans ce corps qui avait passé l'âge de faire des bêtises. Il hâtait le pas, à travers les dédales de la Cité des Roi quand il se trouva nez à nez avec un tas de caisse, qu'il n'avait pas remarquées auparavant, et se cogna contre elles. Manque de chance, elles étaient vermoulues et pleines de pomme. Il suffit d'un coup de tête pour qu'elles vident leur contenant sur lui.

Maia ou pas, Istar ou pas, il était bien vieux et fragile.

Il reçut une grosse pomme sur son front, et il tomba dans les abysses. Il ne vit pas les gens se précipiter pour aider le vénérable Istar.

Ses rêves étranges paraissaient ne pas lui appartenir. Il voyait des visages, des histoires qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se réveilla en sursaut. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de tels visions, c'était à l'avènement de la quête de l'anneau. Il ouvrit les yeux mais avait du mal à distinguer ce qui se trouvait atour de lui dans la pénombre.

Il se trouvait dans une cellule. Partout autour de lui, il pouvait entendre des gémissements, des cris et même des pleurs. Il ne reconnaissait pas la matière dont étaient fait les barreaux, ni l'odeur étrange qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Il baissa les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sa barbe et était vêtu d'un ignoble habit orange. Il savait sans le comprendre que c'était l'accoutrement d'un prisonnier dans ce monde. Il ferma les yeux et les images se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Ah! Ce qu'il donnerait pour une pipe fumante et un coin de feu. Ces conforts l'aideraient à mieux comprendre les informations que son cerveau, au bord de la sénilité, n'arrivait pas à assimiler.

La porte s'ouvrir et on le traîna de force à l'extérieur. Il comprit très vite qu'il se trouvait dans un centre de détention pour dissidents politiques, et autres indésirables. Et on injectait d'ignoble mélanges à même sa peau, dans les veines. Il grommela. Et ses paroles eut un certain effet sur ce qu'ils appelaient électricité. On s'affola et s'efforça de l'enfermer dans sa geôle. Il passait la plupart de son temps assoupi, car on lui administrait des substances qui l'endormissait.

Quel sommeil paisible. Il était encore à Minas Tirith, en train d'organiser son feu d'artifice. Meriadoc et Peregrin l'aidaient, ils l'avaient trouvé assoupi sous un tas de pommes. Quelles moqueries ils se retinrent de lancer! Il pouvait les lire dans leurs yeux. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Un rire qui se transformait en doux sourire quand il remarqua Dame Galadriel dans l'assemblée, qui applaudissait de ses délicates mains.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était de nouveau derrière les barreaux, les cris s'étaient transformés en gémissement et soupirs. Un froissement de papier attira son attention, il gratta de ses doigts un petit trou dans le mur de sa geole, et il trouva une lettre. C'était une sorte d'autobiographie écrite dans du papier toilette.

Le récit s'intitulait _Mon Voyage Inattendu_ , un dénommé Bilbo racontait sa vie, dans un monde tellement différent de celui-ci. Gandalf tressaillit. Bilbo! C'était donc Bilbo qui était son voisin de cellule. Comment le connaissait il? Sa tête lui faisait mal. A vrai dire, il ne savait même plus son nom.

Comment s'appelait il au juste? Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Il avait beau rêver d'un monde magique et farfelu. Mais il ne savait plus son nom. Cela l'emplit d'horreur.

Il savait simplement qu'il se trouvait dans la cellule G. G comme Gorille, comme Guenille ou Grouillant. Une lettre qui ne pouvait pas donner un beau nom. Lors de sa dernière injection, la médecin qui faisait des recherches sur lui, semblait ravie. Il était un rat de laboratoire, comme celui qui venait lui parler pendant la nuit.

Ce dernier lui racontait comment ce monde fonctionnait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pouvait comprendre sa langue, ni comment il pouvait lui parler. C'était tout simplement en lui. Mais la colère montait en lui, contre ces vauriens qui s'amusait avec lui comme s'il n'avait pas d'existence ou d'identité propre. Mais ce qui hattissait sa colère, était le fait qu'il ne se souvenait ni de son nom, ni de ses origine. Il était juste là. Il était le patient G. Ils l'avaient transformé en un monstre.

Il comprit enfin, à travers les palabres hâtives de Grégoire le rat que son sang allait servir à tuer la population. Oh la colère montait, comme le magma monte dans un volcan. Il pouvait sentir le feu sortir de ses doigts, l'odeur de la fumée… Et puis, ce fut une explosion qui retentit. Tout brûlait! Son visage, dernier témoignage de son existence d'être vivant fondait et brûlait.

Il leva les bras au ciel pour que la pluie le rafraîchisse. Il avait fait exploser sa prison. Il n'y avait que des feux.. Comme des feux d'artifice.

Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de sa vie. Il se perdait dans la lecture de livres oubliés, dans une bibliothèque abandonnée qu'il fit sienne. Son ouvrage préféré était le Seigneur des Anneaux. Il aimait se perdre dans ce récit épique. Il s'identifiait au personnage appelé Gandalf. Gandalf comme G, sa lettre de prisonnier. Cette après-midi, il relisait la fin de la trilogie. Mais la colère l'emporta, il jeta l'ouvrage dans le feu. A quoi bon? Il pouvait fuir mais rien ne pouvait lui ramener ces souvenirs qui auront fait de lui une personne. Il allait mourir ici, vieux, sans visage, ni nom. Non. Avec tout ce qu'il savait, il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en sortir sans aucun dommage.

Il allait se venger. La vengeance avait la lettre g dans ce mot, tout comme le terme gibet. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Tout changea lorsqu'il rencontra cette douce demoiselle qui s'appelait Galadriel.

Malgré lui, quelque chose en lui s'éveilla. Mais c'était trop tard. Sa vengeance était déjà à son paroxysme. Il allait faire tomber cet homme qui avait pris les plein pouvoir, cet homme qui avait utilisé son sang pour tuer des millions. Egorger cette grotesque gangrène grouillante de gravats.

Galadriel l'aida pendant quelques temps, mais elle pris peur devant sa véhémence. Elle accepta de regarder _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ avec lui, et elle s'étonna d'y reconnaître son nom. Quelle coincidence, avait elle dit. Mais G avait souri. Il n'y a pas de coincidence.

Son plan était parfait. Il fit en sorte que les dirigeants du parti se tuent entre eux. Et il reçut bien des balles, il n'arrivait pas à mourir. Il parvint à retrouver sa belle Galadriel. Elle voulait l'aider à faire exploser le parlement, afin de donner espoir au peuple… Tout comme il l'avait prévu depuis le début.

Gémissant de douleur, il leva un doigt:

"Pas sans mes feux d'artifices!"

Son convoi funèbre fut couronnés des plus beaux feux d'artifices qu'on avait vu. L'Angleterre avait été sauvée d'un gouvernement qui les empoisonnait. Galadriel était libre, il l'avait vu parler au détective Celeborn. Ils sauront heureux, alors que lui n'était que feu, flammes et feux d'artifices.

Mais il ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Il n'était toujours pas mort. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de son nez et une rivière de pomme qui s'était éparpillée sur lui. Minas Tirith.

"Mithrandir! Gandalf! Prenez ma main et levez vous." Dame Galadriel l'aidait à se redresser. Il cligna des yeux, tâta sa barbe. Il était Gandafl. Il était vivant… Et pourtant, dans son sommeil il avait sauvé un pays entier, si ce n'est un monde. La dame des Galadhrim le regardait avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

"Vous avez vu ce qui doit advenir mais qui n'adviendra pas. Quel étrange monde…" Gandalf rougit malgré lui, si elle pouvait voir ce qu'il avait vu… Elle pouvait voir sa propre personne dans sa delusion.

"Tellement irréel et pourtant, c'est la réalité." Surprit Gandalf ouvrit la bouche. Il était un Maia, elle n'était qu'une elfe. Mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Galadriel plongeait une aiguille dans son bras.

"Ça va passer G. Ce n'est qu'une crise. Tout va bien se passer. Namarië".

Et il fut plongé dans un autre sommeil. Rien n'avait de sens, si ce n'est ce feu d'artifices qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, derrière ses paupières.


End file.
